


By Our Love

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed,looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it.I will be yours in plenty and in want,in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph.Together we will dream, will stumble but restore each other,we will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity.I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you,be open with you, and stay with you as long as we shall live,freed and bound by our Love.





	By Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I think this is it for the series, this is just gratuitous fluff. It's all interconnecting little short stories centred around the wedding vows. I like where it ends off and I think this is a solid hopeful ending for the two because I will not ever get over Endgame, I will continue to write these too as fluffy ridiculous sap. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ride with me on this one, it'd been a big summer of writing for me I've really enjoyed getting back into it. Hopefully, get some more inspiration soon!

* * *

** _On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed,  
looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it._ **

Steve tried not to blink too much but the camera flashes didn’t let up. He moved closer to Anthony fingers tangled together, as he fiancée stood before the plethora of microphones.

“Steve Rogers and I, are happy to confirm we are engaged,” Anthony was saying smiling proudly at the press; Steve felt his lips twitch. He felt like smiling, but he hadn’t quite got it down yet. It was still more of a snarl and most often misinterpreted by the press.

“Mr. Stark, were you surprised?”

The reporters were peppering him with questions and Steve listened interested in his replies.

Yes, he’d been surprised.

No, he hadn’t been dropping hints.

No, they hadn’t picked a date yet.

Yes, he loved his ring.

Steve couldn't help the smugness that settled on him, he had done an excellent job on the ring. Anthony had been touched he’d put so much thought into picking it out not just for what it meant but also for its functionality and practicality. He’d had it inscribed on the inside, with ‘remember when’ and when Anthony saw it he'd been close to tears.

“Sargent Rogers, did you have reservations purposing to a man?” 

The question was directed at him and he looked at the reporter deadpan, the man shrank back. He must be new, reporters did not talk to him often.

“No,” he rasped simply into the microphones. They looked expectantly, but he didn’t elaborate.

Anthony grinned at him, giving him a wink before he answered a few more questions and the press conference was ending. Moving away from the crowd Steve sighed happy it was over. He knew it’d been a necessity. He couldn’t just purpose to Anthony Stark in front of the press then not say anything about it, but he was still pleased it was over.

“Lunch?” Anthony asked linking their arms together as they headed out of SI and into the street. Steve grunted, he was always up for lunch. Chuckling Anthony steered them away from the building.

“New place just opened up down here, thought you might like to try it,” his lover teased.

The place was small, and the hostess had fallen all over herself, gushing about how much she loved them as she’d lead them to a table.

Anthony laughed, “Another one of your fans.”

Steve rolled his eyes as they settled skimming the menus. Steve was intrigued to see it was an Asian fusion menu and ended up ordering a bunch of interesting-looking things.

His fiancée grinned at him, and Steve felt his lip twitch, he liked that, his fiancée.

“What are you smiling about?” Anthony asked.

Steve took his hand over the table, “Just thinking you’re my fiancée,” he told him.

Anthony squeezed his palm, “You are such a sap,” he replied smiling all the same.

“When where you thinking of getting married?” Anthony asked then rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

Steve thought about it a moment, “Summer,” he decided, he liked the warmth.

Anthony grinned, “August?”

Steve nodded he liked the sound of that.

"Small?" Steve asked curiously, he didn't mind having a big wedding if it was what Anthony wanted, but he got the feeling that wasn’t the case. Anthony liked to put on a show for the media, but when it came to himself he was a very private person.

"Yes, just us and friends."

They were quite a moment lost in thought, Steve picturing a small simple ceremony, them and their friends. It was a beautiful picture.

“How about in Malibu?” Anthony asked, drawing him out of his thoughts, “On the beach?”

Anthony had just had the place rebuilt, and had promised him he would take him to his private beachfront.

“Yeah, I like that.”

They were still grinning as the food arrived and Steve realized he was suddenly ravenous. Before they ate he lifted his fiancée left hand placing a kiss to the ring there. Loving the small flush that crossed the other's cheeks.

-#-#-#-

**** _I will be yours in plenty and in want,  
  
_

Tony tried to keep a lid on his anger, but it simmered just under his skin. He knew Pepper meant well, she was just looking out for him, for the company; it wasn't personal. Well, it was, but it wasn't petty personal…it was just business.

_“Look Tony I know you don’t really want to hear this,” Pepper strode into his office a bundle of papers in her hand. _

_“Good then don’t tell me,” Tony replied cheerfully, going back to the plans he was looking at for R&D, eye-catching on the ring on his finger making him grin. _

_Pepper sighed loudly, and he could hear the eye roll in it, “Tony it’s important.” _

_Groaning he turned to the head of his company, “Alright Pep, what is it?” _

_She set the papers on the desk with a huff, before looking him in the eye expression serious, “It’s a prenup.”_

Tony stormed into the compound making for his workshop, in no mood to talk to the others. Angry he stripped out of his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves, muttering to himself the whole time.

How could Pepper even think…even consider…

Irritated he bashed around some spare parts the noise offering a small measure of comfort. Some small rational part of him knew that it was necessary, that Pepper was right. He was worth a fortune if something were to happen between them…he didn’t want to think that way, didn’t want to believe that anything could happen between him and Steve.

Getting married was supposed to be happy, so why did he feel like garbage?

-#-

Steve made his way to the workshop tray balanced on his hand. He knew Anthony was in a sour mood, he’d got pretty good at reading his moods, and usually if he stormed off to the workshop without saying anything to anyone that was a pretty good indicator that he was not pleased.

Steve knew to leave it for a bit before going down with a peace offering, coffee, and dinner would go a long way to helping him feel better. He was pretty sure he wasn’t the reason for the upset, his theory confirmed when the doors to the lab opened and he was allowed in.

Anthony was banging away on suit pieces as he set the food down, moving closer to his fiancée.

“Dinner,” he said softly, Anthony turned to face him, chest heaving, and sweat glistening on his brow. 

Brown eyes regarded him intently for a moment before he nodded sharply setting aside his tools and heading for the tray. Steve followed, waiting patiently. He knew better than to push. Pushing would just get his back up and start a fight.

So, they sat in silence a long while, Anthony eating most of the tray before he finally spoke, “I had a shitty day,” he finally breathed looking at the distant wall of the workshop. Steve nodded, he understood some days were just shitty.

They were silent a while longer, “Pepper wants a prenup…” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Steve didn’t understand the word, “What is a prenup?”

Anthony sighed looking down at his hands then, “It’s an agreement, contract, between two people before they get married. It’s to protect the assets of each party in the event the marriage terminates…” he trailed off squeezing his eyes closed.

Steve mulled it over, “That makes sense,” he said.

Anthony’s eyes snapped to him blinking in surprise, “But…but…it's…Steve, it's like saying I don't trust you, and I have no faith in our marriage,” he blinked rapidly looking like he was holding back tears.

Ah, that’s what this was about.

“No, it’s a precaution Anthony, you’ve worked hard for everything you have. I will gladly sign a prenup if it meant you’re protected.”

His fiancée blinked at him, Steve let him work it out patiently staring at the far end of the workshop. He understood what Anthony was saying but he didn’t need to worry, he had faith this was the real thing, but he would never dream of taking Anthony’s money.

“You know any other person in the world would have balked at that? If you married and we separated you’d be taken care of for life.” Anthony’s look was sad but thoughtful.

Steve leaned forward resting their foreheads together, "I can't imagine a life worth living without you."

Anthony smiled then closing his eyes with a sigh, “I don’t deserve you.”

Steve hummed kissing him then, happy when his lover relaxed into him, “You deserve all the good things.”

_-#-#-#-_

** _…in sickness and in health,_ **

He woke sweat-soaked and suddenly. Blinking blue eyes, his mind moved sluggishly through the haze of sleep and nightmares. He took deep breaths, his heart slowly returning to a more regular rhythm as he oriented himself.

He was safe, he was free, he was in bed with his fiancée.

The thought made him turn slowly over, Anthony by his side slept peaceful and deep. The blue light in his chest pulsing with the steady beat of his heart.

A small soft alarm alerted him that Buck was looking for him for a run. His body felt heavy today though, his mind fuzzy and scattered. He didn’t want to run.

“Not today,” he rasped softly knowing Friday would pass on the message.

Reaching out he settled a big hand on Anthony’s waist, closing his eyes as his mind drifted.

It wasn't quite sleeping, it was hazy in between where his mind was blessedly blank and the nightmares couldn’t touch him. Vaguely he felt Anthony shift out of his grip, soft lips press to his cheek before his mind drifted out again.

Floating he was roused again by Friday, her voice distant and far asking him if he was ok, and reminding him they had an appointment that afternoon, something for the wedding but he couldn’t…he couldn’t focus. He knew he had to get up, get moving, but he couldn’t seem to get his body to cooperate.

He still felt heavy, weighted down, his joints ached, and he was hot. Turning he felt his metal arm pulling at his shoulder joint, irritated he pawed at it fingers feeling clumsy and thick. He knew there was a spot…he felt the small depression in the metal plating pressing it he felt the arms release falling away as he groaned in relief.

Turning to his side he curled in on himself, the world hazy and indistinct as he drifted. A soft warm weight press against his side and a steady purr reminded him he was safe.

-#-

Tony was worried.

Touching down on the landing pad he hurried into the compound, spotting Bucky and Sam in the kitchen making dinner.

“Buck! Have you see Steve today?” he tried to keep the concern from his voice, but he felt it seeping in around the edges.

Cap turned to him frowning, "No, sorry Tony, haven’t seen him at all today come to think of it."

Tony nodded, “Fri?”

“Sargent Rogers has been in bed all day,” she answered.

Tony cursed, Bucky looked at him worry on every line of his face.

“I got it,” he assured him hurrying towards their room, all the while cursing himself, he should have known. He’d been so stupid, he missed all the signs. He hadn’t checked in, he always checked in with Steve throughout the day. He’d just been so busy he hadn’t even realized, then Steve hadn’t shown to their cake tasting appointment, and he’d known something was wrong.

He’d been doing so well, Steve hadn’t had a bad day in a couple months.

“Light’s on dim Fri,” he mumbled as he strode into the bedroom. 

“Steve, love?” he called spotting the lump on the bed immediately. For such a big man, he had curled up so small, Tony felt his heartache. He saw the arm on the bed, glinting dully in light, it must have been bad. 

Carefully he moved around the bed, reaching out to rest a soft hand on sweat matted blonde hair.

“Steve, honey can you hear me?”

He sat on the side of the bed tenderly brushing his hair, massaging his scalp as he patiently waited. A small meow came from fluffy black lump tucked against Steve’ chest and Tony smiled, CC has kept him company.

Slowly Steve began to move uncurling, as dull blues eyes blinking sluggishly open. Tony waited to move his hands to work at his neck. 

“Anthony?” His husky broken rasp was a gut punch.

“I’m right here love, right here,” he soothed rubbing across his back, coaxing his love gently into wakefulness. Murmuring soft words of love, he pressed a kiss to his face, tasting the faint salty tang. He knew Steve hadn’t moved from the bed today, lost in his head and unable to do the most basic of things. He didn’t have days this bad often, but when he did, Tony’s heart always broke.

“Anthony, where…where…” he tried rasping vocal cords more horse than usual.

Tony winced, “Fri, can you ask Buck to bring water and couple of shakes down.”

Turning his attention back to Steve he pressed a kiss to his forehead, keeping his voice as even and composed as he could, “You’re ok love, you’re ok, you’re safe, safe and sound.”

Steve reached up with his real hand grabbing hold of Tony’s arm holding it, grounding himself.

“Safe,” he echoed

“Safe and sound with me,” Tony whispered into damp greasy hair.

“Captain Barnes left the water and shakes outside Boss,” Friday’s voice was muted, soft.

Tony nodded, gently pressing another kiss to his fiancée’s forehead he disengaged reluctantly. “I’ll be right back you need some water love,” he explained, pressing a kiss to the big palm before he stood quickly grabbing the bottle and hurrying back to Steve’s side.

Steve was making small distressed sounds, Tony hurried to sooth them away again. Letting Steve hold him with his real arm until blue eyes began to lose some of their dullness.

“Anthony,” he murmured, dry lips cracking as he spoke.

Moving easy, slowly, he coaxed Steve upright, grabbing a water bottle and holding it to his lips. CC moving to the side meowing plaintively up at them. Steve drank slowly, then greedily draining the bottle.

“Better?” Tony asked studying blue eyes, they had a little more light in them. Steve nodded jerkily, as Tony gently brushed matted hair from his face. 

“Bath?” he asked gently, and Steve nodded slowly. Tony helped him, guiding him out of bed and towards the bathroom. Friday already had the water running, Tony dumping in some sweet-smelling bubbles as he helped Steve to strip out of his underwear steadying his big fiancée as he stepped into the huge bath.

Rolling a towel, he set it on the lip of the tub before guiding the man to lean back, resting as the warm water began to work. Tony kissed his forehead gently, “Relax love, I’ll be right back.”

Humming Steve opened his eyes, looking more focused and aware, “Ok.”

Tony bustled out of the bathroom, quickly stripping the bed and grabbing fresh sheets. He moved briskly about the room getting the bed remade and grabbing fresh underwear and PJ pants for Steve. Taking a moment to strip out of his suit, he quickly tugged on his own sweats, and a loose t-shirt.

Returning to the bathroom he found the blonde where he left him, “Better?” Tony asked softly.

“Better,” Steve rasped, even offering him a tentative smile.

Pleased Tony settled beside the tub grabbing a luffa and tenderly washing his lover clean.

“Rinse,” he ordered gently cupping the back of his head as Steve slid his big frame down rinsing out his hair. Tony careful to not let his face go under the water, supporting his neck as he rinsed the shampoo out.

Clean Tony grabbed the oversized towel holding it out as Steve carefully stood, resting his one arm on Tony’s shoulder for balance. Tony wrapping the towel around him, he dried the big frame, whispering soft words of love and support as he got him in fresh clothes.

Leading him back into the bedroom Tony helped him sit on the side of the bed, stepping between big legs he towelled his longer hair dry. A warm arm encircled his waist drawing him closer.

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled against his stomach.

Tony’s heart ached, this was part of it as well. Steve apologizing and guilty when he had an episode.

“Nothing to be sorry for love,” Tony reminded him firmly.

“If I was stronger,” he mumbled against the material of his t-shirt.

“No,” Tony said firmly, “You are the strongest person I know Steven. We all have bad days’ love, you’re allowed too. My wish for you is to only have good days’ love, but you have nothing to apologize for.”

Steve looked up at him and Tony knew he was seeing him. He smiled down into the sweet face, he looked more like himself.

"I love you, Anthony," he whispered.

Tony smiled, “Love you too Steven.”

-#-#-#-

** _in failure and in triumph._ **

It was a big deal.

A really big deal.

And he’d fucked it up. Tony banged his head against the table wanting to crawl into a hole and not come out.

“Anthony?” he looked up seeing his lover appear around the conference room door.

“Steve,” he mumbled going back to his self-inflicted torture.

“Didn’t go well?

Tony snorted that was putting it mildly, it had been an utter failure. It was supposed to be a huge contract, bringing green energy to the EU, it would have been monumental, and they’d balked at every turn. He’d tried everything he could think of but not a single thing actually helped. They’d actually turned him down…him, Tony Stark.

“They’re stupid then,” Steve rasped sitting beside him at the table.

Tony slid, moving from thumping his head against the table to resting it on a strong shoulder with a sigh. It’d been a long while since he'd failed at negotiating a deal, and even then, the last time he'd been fall-down drunk. Taking comfort in his fiancée he sighed, glad he’d brought him along on this business trip. 

He felt a warm arm come around him gathering him close, “How’d your day go?” he mumbled into the warm chest of the other. He heard the other rumble a sigh.

“Spent all morning on the phone with the James’s.”

Tony chuckled, “Captain America wedding planner, who knew?”

Steve huffed, “He conferenced in Rhodey as well, the poor guy was in the middle of some secret debrief. Buck is tenacious though.”

Tony couldn’t help it he was laughing then; the amount of time and effort Buck was putting into wedding panning actually made Pepper look like a slacker. It was heartwarming he cared so much for Steve, but only Steve seemed to be able to reign him in. Though it was fairly amusing to watch; he’d already nixed live doves, fireworks, and the week-long bachelor's party, although his James had been put out by that one as well. 

Amused he looked up at his fiancé feeling marginally better, Steve returned the smile a small lifting of his lips. “Feeling better?” he rasped.

Tony nodded, it was impossible not to, not with Steve.

“Would it make you feel better if I wore an indecently tight shirt, and you threw some money around?”

Tony was laughing again looking up at the man of his dreams, “Yes, yes it would.”

-#-

“You weren’t kidding where you?”

Tony couldn’t stop staring, Steve’s shirt was beyond indecent the damn this was skin tight and boarding on see-through. His fiancée was giving him that smirk again. Tony scanned the room feeling a little possessive and jealous at the hungry eyes that were following his fiancée.

The big man shrugged and Tony was worried the shirt was going to split at the seams.

“Nope,” he agreed eyes dancing across the menu.

Shaking his head, Tony glanced down at the menu as well, the place was some small, modern little bar near the hotel they were staying at in London; and the prices were outrageous. He barely looked though too busy focused on the bend and flex of muscles as under that shirt.

The waitress returned with their drinks and taking their order disappeared, blush on her cheeks. Amused Tony shook his head, Steve raised an eyebrow at him and Tony felt a wash of love for the man.

His phone vibrated on the table he looked down recognizing Pep’s number. Curious he answered glancing at his date, “Heya Pep.”

“Tony, they changed their mind!”

Surprised he looked at Steve, the big man happily sipping at his Shirley Temple looking ridiculous in that shirt.

“Really?”

“Apparently, they just called they are more than ready to get on board.”

Tony had no idea what to say, they must have had a serious existential crisis in the last few hours because they had been dead set against anything he’d been trying to sell.

"Well that's good news then," Steve was looking at him curiously and Tony was fighting a smile that threatened to crack his face in half.

“It is, won’t keep you, enjoy your night.”

"Thanks, Pep," he hung up, giving in to the compulsion as Steve cocked a curious head, “They changed their minds.”

Steve looked pleased, “Good.”

Laughing Tony leaned across the table grabbing his fiancée’s hand, “It must have been the shirt.”

Steve nodded sagely, “Must have been.”

-#-#-#-

** _Together we will dream, _ **

“Hawaii?”

Steve mulled over the recommendation as he put his metal fist through the face of an alien, “Seems a little cliché.”

Anthony’s laugh echoed over the coms, “Alright hipster where do you want to go? If you say Russia I may hit you.”

Steve was silent a moment as he thought, expertly clearing out six more of the ugly invading aliens.

“Australia would be nice, I’ve heard good things,” Bucky chimed in for once not giving trouble about chatter.

“What are you talking about?” Clint grunted his interjection.

“Honeymoon,” Tony, Bucky, and Rhodes all answered in unison and Steve found himself giving a wheezy laugh.

The fight picked up then and the chatter fell by the wayside as they fought on. Steve was still thinking though, mind working through the possibilities. Really, he didn’t care where they went, whatever Anthony wanted was fine with him they could honeymoon in the penthouse of the tower and he’d be happy.

“I liked Japan,” Clint added in his two sense as the battle started winding down, aliens having decided that perhaps Earth wasn’t as easy a target as they’d thought.

“Turkey is beautiful, not the traditional honeymoon spot,” Natasha offered.

“Come on Italy, full of history, wine, romance…” Rhodey trailed off as the others started talking over each other offering their opinions of where they should go.

Steve absently listened as he made his way towards the red and gold figure standing off to the side of the group. Anthony spotted him making his way towards him offering a smile, Steve pulled his earpiece out the others still talking.

“Hey handsome,” he greeted.

Steve bent for a kiss, pausing inches from sweet lips, “Don’t care where we go, as long as I’m with you.”

He kissed Anthony then feeling those lips twitch in a smile, “Sap,” he mumbled.

Steve shrugged, “Only for you.”

-#-#-#-

** _will stumble but restore each other,_ **

Tony sighed as he glanced at himself in the mirrors, he wasn’t really in the mood to be shopping right now. Both he and Steve were supposed to be here for their fittings, but his fiancée had been called off with Sam and Bucky to investigate a potential HYDRA resurgence. That had been a week ago, a very lonely, very quiet week. He hadn’t been able to reach him either, they were in a com blackout at the moment, and Rhodes had been pushing him to make some decisions about the wedding.

Buck had left Rhodes in charge of some of the plans while they were away and his best man took his responsibilities seriously. Only Tony didn’t want to make them without Steve, it was silly, but he’d wanted the man’s input on what sort of flowers they should have or what sort of favour they should have.

“It looks great Mr. Stark, you look fantastic,” the young assistant gushed.

Tony gave him a brittle smile, “Thanks,” he mumbled politely. 

He glanced at himself, smoothing his hands over the light beige slacks, and crisp white shirt. They were keeping it simple, cool and light for the beach ceremony, not getting overly fussed with what they were wearing. 

They planned to walk down the aisle together, partners in life.

Only his partner was somewhere in the middle of the Russian wilderness, and he was here alone trying on his suit.

Done with this, he nodded to the shop assistant before heading to the change room, movements lacking his usual lustre. Grumbling he was shrugging out of the shirt and pants, standing in his boxer briefs he carefully put the clothing back on the hanger before turning to get dressed.

He was just reaching for his clothes when the curtain to the change room was ripped aside and the shop assistant was there staring at him. Tony blinked, “Is somth-” he began but the man was lunging at him with an unmistakable hunger in his eye.

Tony tried to backpedal within the confided space but the young man was reaching for him. With no alternative, Tony expertly caught his wrist and with little effort twisted the man’s arm back while moving behind him. Not enough to injure, but enough to be uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, but no,” Tony said calmly, “I’m engaged to a man I love very much, and this is borderline harassment.” The young man gave a small gasp as Tony twisted his arm a little to remind him of his predicament.

“I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to walk out of here without making a scene, and we’ll pretend like this never happened.” Tony waited for the young man to nod before he released him stepping back and allowing the other to scuttle out.

Alone he exhaled, running a hand through dark hair. Today really could not get any worse.

-#-

His ringing phone woke him, blinking he sat up frowning as his back protested his choice of sleeping position. Blearily glancing around the work table unable to find the irritating deceive. “Fri answer that, would you?”

Standing he stretched as Rhodey’s voice echoed through the speakers, “Tones?”

“Hey Rhodes, what’s up?” he yawned.

“Tony, you seen the news?”

His doziness vanished, “Steve, is Steve ok?” he hurried to the far end of the workshop and the screens.

“Not Steve, he’s fine as far as I know,” Rhodes assured him but Tony was already reading the current scroll of news.

_Shop assistant accuses Tony Stark of sexual advances. _

Tony groaned, “You’ve got to be shitting me…”

Rhodes exhaled on the phone, “Yeah, I didn’t think it was true.”

Tony snorted, “Asshole kid tried to jump me in the change room yesterday.”

Rhodes snorted, “You ok?”

Tony sighed, “I was, but apparently, he wants to make this a thing, I’ll get legal on it. No way I’m going to let anyone think I would ever cheat on Steve.”

“Hate to be on your bad side,” his James teased.

“Winter Soldier’s would be worse,” he teased back.

-#-

Steve couldn’t rest, vibrating with energy as they drew closer to the compound. All he wanted was to see Anthony. He’d been gone almost two weeks, two very long, very lonely weeks.

Bucky was chuckling as Sam landed the jet and Steve was up and running. He ignored his friend, shouldering his bag he immediately headed for the workshop, hurrying in he felt his heart sink as everything was dark and quiet.

Anthony wasn’t here.

Disappointed he felt his shoulders sag, “Friday, where’s Anthony?”

“Press conference, Sargent.”

Frowning Steve ran a dirty hair through greasy hair, “New SI announcement?”

“No, would you like to see Sargent?”

Steve nodded, “Yes please Fri.”

The picture came up on the far screen, and Steve felt a smile tug his lips as his fiancée appeared on the screen. Only to fall when he saw how tired, and strained he looked. Frowning he moved closer, reading the small print at the bottom of the screen, ‘Stark addresses allegations of sexual harassment’.

Curious, he listened as his Anthony wearily answered the reporters.

“No the allegations are erroneous, I did not try to force myself on anyone.”

“Mr. Stark, what happened?”

Steve watched him, saw the minute tick of muscle in his jaw, the deep lines around his mouth. He was clearly done with all of them. Steve listened as he explained what had happened, feeling anger roll through him. Whoever the hell this person was that had tried something, they better hope Steve didn’t get ahold of him.

He shook his head teeth grinding as he thanked Friday heading for their bedroom, he’d get a shower in before Anthony got home.

-#-

He was done.

100% done, all he wanted to do was hide from the world for a little while. Filled with righteous anger he stepped into the bedroom, where a welcome sight met him. Steve lay stretched out on the bed in his underwear looking all sorts of beautiful.

“Steve!” he breathed all but throwing himself at his fiancée, pleased when big arms gathered him close.

Groaning he sank into him closing his eyes, some of the horribleness of the last couple of days bleeding from him.

“You ok?” Steve rasped gently running a big hand up and down his back soothingly.

Tony grunted not really up for discussing the ridiculous madness.

“I saw the press conference,” Steve said softly.

Tony reared back, “Steve love, it was ridiculous, I was at the fitting for the suits and the kid barged in I sto-”

Steve cut him off with a big hand over his mouth, “It’s ok, I trust you.”

Tony blinked at him over his hand, not sure what to do. Steve was giving him his sweet snarl smile, and Tony felt his own eyes crinkle in happiness. The big hand moved, “I love you Anthony, doesn’t matter what the press says. All that matters is what you say.”

Tony blinked back the tears, how could he get so lucky?

He snuggled close to his fiancée with a sigh, “Still may pay that ass who accosted you a visit though...” he rumbled threating.

Tony chuckled, “You’d just have to frown at him and He’d piss his pants.”

Steve gave a horse bark, “Good.”

-#-#-#-

** _we will share all things, _ **

“To Tony and Steve, the two best friends…” James Barnes trailed off, voice quivering as he blinked rapidly.

Steve felt his lips twitch leaning down to whisper in his fiancée’s ear, “I bet you he’ll cry again.”

Anthony snorted trying to mask it with a cough, both of them dutifully raising their glasses as the crowd echoed the toast. Steve sipped his drink as Anthony nudged him in the ribs, "Be nice Buck went to a lot of trouble to plan this.”

Steve nodded as he glanced around the tastefully decorated space, Buck had done a fantastic job planning the engagement party.

“If he ever wants to retire from being Captain America he can be a party planner,” Anthony muttered. He was right the James’s has gone all out on this, Steve didn’t even know what an engagement party was until Buck had told him he was going to it.

Everyone they knew had been invited, and the place was a who’s who of hero’s and assorted friends. It was ok though, Steve wasn’t feeling on edge or cagey, he knew these people, he was having a good day. He noticed Anthony’s drink was empty, and he took the glass from him, his love throwing him a smile in thank you as he chatted on with Strange.

Steve navigated the crowed, politely nodding when he was stopped and offered congratulations. Reaching the bar, he returned their empty glasses ordering Anthony another while accepting a couple of appetizers from the trays as they moved by.

Returning to his fiancée’s side he handed over the drink and one of the sliders he’d picked up, Anthony accepted and was about it eat when Steve noticed something. Without missing a beat, he took the slider back from those capable fingers with a grunt, he opened it popping the small cherry tomato in his mouth before handing it back.

Anthony absently kissed his cheek in thanks before eating the offered food.

“You guys are disgustingly cute, you know, that right?” Clint walked by them rolling his eyes but smiling all the same.

Steve shrugged, snagging shrimp screw next and offering one to Anthony.

“How is everything?” Buck appeared before them, looking pleased, flushed and happy Sam at his side.

“It’s wonderful Bucky, thanks,” Anthony grinned at him.

Steve nodded in agreement, “Thank you for everything Buck.”

The tears well up again in grey eyes and Steve knew what was coming next. Just managing to hand his food off to Anthony he was in a crushing Cap hug. Sighing he returned it patting him on the back carefully.

“You deserve it, Stevie.”

Steve glanced over the dark head of his friend to Anthony, the other man giving him a soft smile.

-#-#-#-

** _serving each other and our fellow humanity._ **

“Uh oh,” Steve muttered seconds before the building he was currently trying to vacate, gave up and come down on him.

“Steve!” he could hear Anthony in his ear seconds before it was drowned out by the cascade of brick and mortar.

He must have blacked out for a few moments because when he came to there was yelling in his ear and his left shoulder was screaming at him. Groaning he tried to refocus, they’d been fighting, he’d been on a far building, trying to get down before it started to collapse.

Apparently, he hadn't made it.

“Steve! Love are you ok?” Anthony’s frantic voice drew him back.

“Pinned,” he rasped into the com.

“I’m coming, I’ll be right there hold tight.”

Steve already knew his arm was crushed under the wall that had fallen on him. Twisting he tried to move it himself but his right leg was pinned and he couldn’t get the purchase too. Biting off a curse he could do no more than wait.

Listening to the others in his ear he could hear the shift of battle. Soon the sounds of scattering rubble had him tensing, unable to do more.

“Steve?” A welcome red and gold figure appeared in his line of vision.

“Anthony,” he rasped.

Moving quickly his lover first freed his leg before turning his attention to his arm. It took some work between the two of them but they managed to clear it, revealing his limb to be a mangled mess.

“Oh love,” Anthony said quietly, gently turning it over, “Is it hurting?”

Steve frowned, “A little,” he admitted.

Anthony nodded pulling back the amour of his hand reaching up and pressing the concealed release near his shoulder joint. The arm disconnected and Steve took a shaky breath the pain gone.

“Better?”

He nodded and Anthony looked at the mangled half an arm he held in his hand, “Did a number on that, good thing we have a spare.”

He grinned at him and Steve stared back through his goggles at the man he loved, "Thank you," he rasped.

His fiancée looked about to say more when suddenly Buck was yelling for Iron Man and they remembered they were in the middle of a battle.

“Go,” Steve rasped and Anthony nodded before he was up and off heading back towards the conflict.

Steve worked his way out of the rubble trying to get his balance without his arm, the lack of weight always threw him off for a while. Getting his barring’s though he was hurrying back towards the fight, slinging his rifle on his back he went. He could fire it without his left hand but he still had his guns and knives; he wasn’t out yet.

-#-

Tony hit the ground so fast he stumbled, hurrying through the mess and heading for his fiancée. He had been worried about him since pulling him from the rubble, and he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when Steve had returned to the fight down one arm and just as dangerous. Still, he worried, didn't think he'd ever not worry about him.

He was already designing a new and improved arm in his head, something with all the bells and whistles. He was sure he could also make it lighter, more efficient, better motor control. The media was already descending, and people were slowly coming out from where they’d been hiding. They always tried to take the fight away from the populace, but they didn’t choose where their villains decided to implement their plans. They always tried to stay though and help out where they could.

He could see Sam, Buck, and Steve had already attracted a crowd, not unusual Captain America was always popular. Steve had been gaining in popularity amongst the people as well; a social media darling.

Tony called back his helmet as he approached the group, noting it was mostly kids now. Despite the ruin around them, they were looking at the three with wide awe-filled eyes yelling questions and jostling each other trying to talk to Cap and Falcon.

One young girl hanging back from the group caught his eye. Tony paused, watching curiously as she carefully detached from the group moving to stand before Steve. The other kids still giving him a bit of cautious space.

Curious Tony waited watching, Steve looked neutral, as the young girl approached. Bright blue eyes watching her, and Tony hid a smile, Steve was not confident around children. He could fight with aliens literarily one-handed, but Tony knew this child had him terrified.

She didn’t say a word though, simply looked up at Steve before she carefully turned and for the first-time Tony noticed the girl was missing her left arm. His breath caught in his throat, as he watched his fiancée slowly lower, somewhat awkwardly, to his knee. Steve didn’t say a word angling his shoulder so the young girl could see the empty metal socket.

Tony couldn’t stay away, he was moving closer to the pair, heart trying to beat out of his chest. She offered him a small smile then and Steve nodded, not a single word exchanged between them before someone was rounding up the kids and moving them away and somewhere safe. Tony watched them go as he came to stand beside the man still kneeling in the debris-strewn street.

He didn’t say anything, couldn’t as he blinked eyes suspiciously wet. He felt Steve lean against him as he tangled finger in blonde hair, not a word said between them. Sometimes, Tony had learned, silence speaks far louder than words. 

-#-#-#-

** _I will cherish and respect you,_ **

Tony felt off.

He really wasn’t sure what it was.

They hadn’t had a call, he’d gone to work that day, been productive, they’d even made the final decisions on wedding flowers, food, and the guest list. It hadn’t been a bad day. It hadn’t been a good day. It had just been a day.

Still, he just felt, off.

It was hard to explain even to himself, let alone to explain it to someone else. The thoughts skittered around in his head as Steve kissed his way determinedly down his neck, hand slipping up his shirt gentle caresses sweet and tender. Yet Tony had to fight the compulsion to back away and put some distance between them. He loved Steve, with his heart, loved having sex with him, really loved it, and he knew Steve was initiating; but he just didn’t feel it.

He looped his arms around the strong neck, ready to go through the motions, he would never deny Steve anything in this world. Maybe he'd get more onboard in a bit.

Just as the thoughts crossed his head he felt Steve pulling back, his kisses and wandering hands stopping.

“Ok?” he rasped blue eyes looking at him intently.

Tony thought about lying, about doing what he would have done once upon a time. Be flippant and bluster his way through. Only this wasn’t then, this was now, now with Steve who’d become so wrapped up in his life they shared everything, knew everything about each other…

“I feel off…” he mumbled frowning at the wide, warm, muscular chest before his eyes, not able to meet intense blue eyes.

A big hand gently carded through his hair, “I don’t know why…it wasn’t a bad day…it’s just…” he trailed off giving a frustrated grunt before craning a look up at the beautiful solemn face. “It’s fine, I’m just…” but he didn’t know what. He struggled to put a voice to the odd tangle of emotions in him.

Steve nodded, looking understanding, without a word he was lifting him into his arms, Tony used to the manhandling by now leaned against a wide shoulder as he was carried into their shared bedroom and gently deposited on the bed.

Sitting on the edge of it he felt one warm hand, and one cool metal one lifting his shirt. Automatically he lifted his arms, before reaching for his sweats. Gentle fingers stalled his movements, Steve shaking his head gently before he was crawling onto the bed, lifting Tony with him. Unsure but trusting Steve implicitly he allowed himself be arranged, Steve sat against the headboard legs outstretched, Tony between them head resting against a powerful thigh.

He opened his mouth, to say what he wasn’t sure, but Steve gently shushed him and Tony snapped his mouth closed, warm fingers were closing his eyes before he felt Steve slide his fingers against his head and begin to slowly massage his scalp.

Tony melted immediately, groaning softly as he gave himself over to the tender ministrations. Steve’s strong capable fingers worked across his head, hitting all the tender points. Smoothing across his forehead and working around the back. Tony was floating, his entire being focusing on those magic fingers as they turned him into a pile of mush.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but Tony thought perhaps he dozed a while when he came back to himself the movements had stopped and he was resting comfortably in his fiancée’s lap.

Floating sweetly on endorphins he turned reaching for Steve’s waistband on his sweats when those big hands stalled him out.

“No sweetheart,” he rasped capturing his wandering hands.

Tony blinked up at him confused, hadn’t Steve wanted?

“Didn’t you want…” he started voice a little raspy himself.

Steve adjusted them pulling the blanket it up and cradling him close, “Sleep.”

Tony hummed nuzzling closer, he wasn’t sure why he felt off…but Steve made it better.

-#-#-#-

** _ comfort and encourage you, be open with you_ **

Steve frowned at the list before him reading it over carefully again putting small ticks beside the ones that sparked a little interest. Steve had been feeling restless of late, he wasn’t sure what it was, he was more than happy and contented with his life. He was marrying the man he loved more than anything soon, the team was doing well, it seemed they were getting new members every day.

So, what had him feeling restless?

His therapist had thought perhaps it had to do with his own self-fulfillment and self-actualization, that maybe he was looking for something that defined him as a person; maybe a hobby would help. Something that was his own. He was still trying to draw on occasion but it didn’t quite feel…right.

Sighing he tapped the end of the pencil against his list reading his choices over again, before finally circling one decisively.

He might as well try.

-#-

Tony looked up from his paperwork as the rustling at the far side of the lab finally grabbed his attention. Curious he watched his fiancée fuss around setting up an easel on a drop cloth before setting a canvas on it. More than happy to put the boring paperwork off for a bit he wandered over to where the big man sat staring at the empty canvas.

“What’s going on love?” He asked coming up and leaning against his back curiously.

Steve reached up patting his arm, “Painting.”

Chuckling Tony kissed his cheek, “Oh yeah?”

Steve hummed still staring at the blank canvas.

“Any particular reason you’re taking up painting?”

Steve grunted, “New hobby.”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was well used to Steve proclivities now; he wasn’t fussed with the short answers.

“Therapist recommended a hobby, never painted, thought I’d try it.”

Tony hummed this time understanding, he knew Steve had been struggling with the drawing, despite the incredible advancement they’d made with the fine motor skills on his arm, Steve had confided it didn’t feel right anymore.

Coming around the big man he kissed him on the lips softly, "Can't wait to see it, love."

Steve returned the kiss with a little lip twitch, returning the smile.

Tony moved back to his mind-numbing paperwork leaving his fiancée to paint. Focusing on the stacks of contracts before them he got lost for a bit working through the papers. It was a long while later when he looked up to see Steve carefully cleaning his brushes headphones on his neck.

Curious he set aside the final page before heading back over.

“All done?” he asked moving to join his love looking at the canvas.

“Yeah,” Steve rasped cocking his side to the side as if studying the work.

Tony dutifully studied the canvas as well; it looked like a mash of colours and lines.

“Looks great love,” he assured him.

Steve nodded, “I think I’m happy with it,” he deadpanned.

Tony looked back at it trying, really trying, but he wasn’t an artist. Didn’t really understand art, he appreciated the old masters, but the abstract…he didn’t get.

“I like the colours,” Tony noted, it was true the colours were an interesting mix, they looked like they shouldn’t work together but somehow, they did. “And the movement,” he added watching as they seemed to spiral out from a central point in the piece.

Steve looked at him, blue eyes intent, he offered him a snarl smile of sorts, “Yeah?”

Tony nodded firmly, “Yeah.”

-#-

“Tony, I have the last of the RSVP’s, and the final count for the caterer, I swear she is terrified of Bucky at this point she had to make a last-minute change and-” Pepper cut of and Tony turned looking towards the women curiously.

She was standing in the middle of the workshop staring at Steve’s little art alcove.

“Pep?” He asked frowning when the women didn’t say anything simply stared.

Worried now he got up to go to her wiping greasy hands on a rag as he went, “What’s wrong Pep?”

“Who?” She mumbled faintly still staring at one of the now numerous canvas that leaned around the walls of various sizes.

“Steve’s paintings? He’s taken up a new hobby, seems to be enjoying it.”

Pepper was moving then, examining the work up close, “Tony these are brilliant,” she breathed.

Tony looked from Pep to the paintings and back, “They are?”

“Look at this the use of colour, the unity of the piece…you can feel the emotion rolling off them.”

Tony didn’t think his eyebrows went that high, he looked back at the work; still unable to see it.

“Have to take your word for it Pep,” he said crossing his arms.

“He should show these; do you think Steve would be interested?”

Tony was taken aback, “Really?”

Pep nodded, “Absolutely, I have a friend with a gallery, she loves to showcase up and coming artists.”

Tony shrugged, “No harm in asking.”

-#-

“It’s brilliant, look at the use of negative space, the bold moments…just fantastic.”

Tony nearly choked on his drink staring at the back of the unknown person’s head. This whole night seemed rather surreal. Everyone was in love with Steve's work, the gallery owner had been beside herself pulling Steve all over to meet apparently, anyone whose anyone in the New York art scene.

Tony was very proud of his husband to be, he just felt terrible that he didn’t really understand his art.

He was trying though, listening intently to what others were saying about the pieces, doing his best to see it through their eyes to be able to appreciate it properly. Only where they saw a ‘bold statement about the current state of the economy’ he saw where CC their cat had spilled paint and stomped through it across the canvas.

Sighing he shook his head setting down his glass and stuffing his hands in his pocket before moving to join his fiancée who was currently besieged by a group of interesting-looking individuals. 

Approaching his lover, he noted the man looked uncomfortable, not that anyone else would notice but Tony did.

“Steve, love,’ he made a show of butting into the group standing before his fiancé, “You have to come with me for a moment, there is someone you must meet.”

He turned to the small group with his practiced media smile, “Sorry to steal him away.”

A few of them looked put out, a few glared, whatever he didn’t care. Looping his arm with Steve’s they made their way across the room, “Thanks,” Steve rasped.

Tony hummed squeezing his arm softly, “Anytime love.”

They paused before one of his larger canvases, a riot of reds, golds, and an intriguing movement of blue throughout.

"This is my favourite," Steve rasped, Tony nodded running his eyes over the lines again.

“Someone wanted to buy it,” Steve continued.

Tony lifted his hand kissing metal knuckles, “That’s good?” he ventured, he wasn’t sure if Steve had wanted to sell his work.

Steve shrugged, “They offered ten thousand for it.”

Tony felt bad his jaw-dropping open, he tried to recover his shock.

Steve was giving him his snarl smile, "It's ok I was surprised too."

Tony snorted shaking his head, “Did you sell?”

Steve shook his head, “Not this one.”

He was looking at it again, blue eyes a little distant and dreamy.

Tony nodded, holding his hand as they stood quietly before the piece, around them the brightly lit gallery faded away and it was just them.

“It’s you,” Steve rasped, in that beautifully broken voice of his, “It’s how I see you.”

Tony caught his breath, Steve was looking at it, those blue eyes beautiful and full of love. He didn’t know much about art, but that…that he understood.

-#-#-#-

** _and stay with you as long as we shall live,_ **

It had been a perfect day.

Despite Bucky’s fussing about the weather, there had been no rain, and everything had gone perfectly.

Feeling his lips twitch he looked down at his right hand, the matching silicone band on his fourth finger. It wasn’t traditional, but he wasn’t going to wear a wedding band on his metal arm. Cheers rang out then and he looked up, glasses clinking as the guests called for a kiss.

Laughing a flushed Anthony made his way over pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss on him. There were more cheers from the party as Steve pulled Anthony into his lap deepening the contact. It was long moments before they parted, Steve swiping a metal thumb across his cheek as he smiled at his husband.

“Having a good time?” Anthony breathed grinning up at him.

Steve nodded, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, it really had been a perfect day. Anthony was kissing him again, hands pulling him close as the party continued on around them, for once no one giving them grief about making out in public.

Parting Anthony grinned, pecking one last kiss on him before settling against him nuzzling close. Content Steve held him as he looked out over the others dancing in the sand under the soft lights. A slow song had started and Steve was watching Buck and Sam draw close, wondering if perhaps there was another wedding in their future.

He felt Anthony sigh against him, as he kissed the top of his hair, “What you thinking about?” he rumbled, feeling more than hearing the quiet chuckle. 

“Was thinking there was a lot of new faces out there,” Anthony replied softly.

Steve hummed in agreement, finding Peter and Harley animatedly talking about something, Riri and Kamila twirled about each other in the sand. Rhodes and Carol laughing by the bar, all smiles.

“Was wondering if perhaps it was maybe time to take a step back,” he continued soft and a little hesitant.

Steve pulled him a little closer, “Yeah?”

His husband was silent a long while as they enjoyed the closeness, Steve unconsciously swaying to the music.

“What do you think?” Anthony was so quiet that Steve wasn’t sure he’d heard him.

Steve leaned down near his ear holding him tight, “Been fighting a long time, might be nice to not.”

Tony pulled back a little, warm brown eye almost amber in the low light, staring at him a long while before a small soft smile crept across his features.

“We could move here, I can work part-time at SI and you can paint, take the West Coast art scene by storm.”

Steve rumbled happily, “No more winter.”

Anthony chuckled, “Yeah..just a quiet life for us.”

He could picture it in his head, could see it so vividly in his mind it made his chest ache. He wanted it so much…but…

“Where you go, I go, love," he rasped against Anthony's lips. 

He felt them twitch softly against his own, “Remember when you said you’d make it right?”

“Remember when you forgave me?” Steve said seconds before he closed the distance kissing his husband soundly, surrounded by family and friends they celebrated an ending, and Steve hoped…a new beginning.

** _freed and bound by our Love._ **

End.


End file.
